Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a magnetic resonance imaging system, and more specifically, to bus-bar conductors for a magnetic resonance imaging system.
In the magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, an electrical bus-bar conductor transmits electrical current from a gradient driver to a gradient coil. In an insert gradient coil MRI system, often a gradient coil is much shorter than a magnet core. Therefore, the bus-bar conductors need to be extended significantly closer to the magnet's iso-center for coupling to the gradient coil. Particularly, a significant length of the bus-bar conductors is disposed in a region subjected to influence of a strong magnetic field generated by the magnet core. The parts of the bus-bar conductors proximate to the magnet core are subjected to a strong Lorentz force due to the magnetic field.
The bus-bar conductors are subjected to severe vibrations due to the Lorentz force. The vibration of the bus-bar conductors may also cause mechanical shaking of the patient table and generate acoustic noise in the MRI system.
The Lorentz force also causes intermittent contacts between filaments and joints corresponding to the bus-bar conductors. The metal-to-metal contact between the filaments and the joints causes the generation of an electrical discharge. As a result, white pixel artifacts are generated. Therefore, the quality of acquired image is compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact and simple design of bus-bar conductors to minimize the effect of Lorentz force in the MRI system.